


Time for a Break

by idiedthedayirealizedidied



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, possessive stretch, working later than is healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiedthedayirealizedidied/pseuds/idiedthedayirealizedidied
Summary: You work too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was just getting into the fandom :P sorry if it's crap

You jumped in surprise hearing the echo of the clock outside. You counted eleven notes. 11 pm you realized. You'd been working so long you hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten outside. Glancing back at your work you decided you could go on for a little while longer. You weren't tired. Grabbing your phone and putting your headphones, you turned "A Little Too Much" by Shawn Mendez. Forgetting you had somewhere to be right now, you turned back to your work and tuned out the rest of the world.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Stretch sighed, checking the time. It's 1 am, and You. Are. Not. Home.  
Growling, he shoved his phone back in his hoodie pocket and walked into the living room to see Berry's sleeping form curled up on the couch. He had tried to stay up for you but fell asleep around 11:30. Carefully picking him up, Stretch carried him up to his room. After Berry was tucked away beneath his covers, Stretch stood up and looked at him.  
Not too long after, he jumped a little, hearing the phone downstairs ringing. Quickly and quietly, he exited his brother's room and quietly closed the door behind him. He hurried downstairs, and answered the phone. "Y/n?"  
The voice on the other line chucked, definitely not you. "No, but she's why I called." Your boss' voice came through, relaxing, he was about to ask if something was wrong when she spoke first. "I need you to come get her. She's fallen asleep at her desk again and I don't think she'll with a sore back." Stretch sighed and responded with a simple "Ok." and hung up. He grabbed his keys and turned most the lights off before going out the front door. He didn't lock it, just closed it, and walked across the lawn to his white pick up truck. He plugged the keys into the ignition, and started driving to your work.

About 10 minutes later, he arrived and quickly got out of the car and entered the 16 story building. knowing you'd be on the 14th floor, he took a shortcut up and almost gave your boss a heart attack with his sudden appearance. She laughed quietly. "I hoped I wouldn't have to do this for a long while, but I guess it was never meant to be." Stretch chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I was hoping for that too." He grabbed your coat, folded it up and put it in your bag, along with your book and empty travel mug. He took your headphones out of your ears, and paused your music in the middle of "I Dare You" by Bea Miller. Wrapping the earbuds around your phone, he put it into his hoodie pocket with his own. Shouldering your backpack, he carefully picked up and turned to leave. Your boss stopped him. "It would be much appreciated, to all of us, if she stayed home tomorrow. She needs rest and a break." Nodding, Stretch shortcutted down to his truck.  
He opened the back door with his magic and slipped you into the seat. Once you were in and buckled, and your bag was at your feet, he closed the door and got into the driver's seat. Once again plugging the key into the ignition at 1:25 am, he pulled back onto the streets.

At 1:39, he pulled into the driveway of the house you, him, and Berry shared. He got out of the car with a sigh, and slipped you out of the back seat. You snuggled closer to him as he grabbed your bag and closed the door. By the time he got into the house, you were clinging to him like a koala with your forehead resting on his neck. He wasn't surprised by this since you were a huge cuddler, it made him smile. Dropping your bag by the stairs, he walked into the living room. thankfully, he'd left a light on and the tv was on too. If they hadn't been, he would have run into the coffee table on his way to the couch. He set his keys, phone, and your phone on the coffee table. Laying down so that you were on his chest and the armrest was his pillow. The tv was turned off, and he wrapped his arms protectively around you, and after a couple minutes, he started to drift off to sleep as well.


	2. you're made to take a break

You woke up to the familiar warmth and smell of honey and cigarette smoke, and fingers running through your hair. Smiling, you buried your face a little deeper.   
Wait....  
What were you doing here? You were probably hours late for work!  
Your eyes snapped open and you tried to get up. Unfortunately, the familiar warmth was also stronger than you and the arm around your back prevented you from getting up. The hand in your hair stilled. You moved your head to look up at Stretch. He seemed more exasperated and worried than annoyed by the fact that you just woke up 45 second ago and were already trying to leave.  
"Streeeetccchh" you whined, "I need to get up so I can go to work." Your whining made the arm around your back tighten. The look on the skeleton's face turned into more of an angry/worried/annoyed look.  
"No you don't y/n," he said, his voice calm but stern. "You've been put on mandatory leave for today." This made you panic a bit. You still had work to do, papers to submit, and people to argue with over scheduling, and some organizing. The company was sponsoring an art show and there was a lot of work that still needed to be done. Hell, the show was at the end of the month and nobody had submitted their pieces yet.  
Stretch snapped his fingers in front of your face. "Hey, your boss said that you needed to take a break, which I agree with. So I'm assuming that it's okay if you don't do whatever you're thinking of. Like seriously, you're no good to them if you can't stay awake." He leaned forward and skele-kissed you on the forehead. "Now go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when there's food."   
You sighed and let your head drop back onto his chest. His hand returned to running itself through your hair, lulling you back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry this update took so long. i already had it written so i dont have good excuse for procrastinating............ :P  
> hows all you students? beginnign of a new semester is fun. kinda.... i mean for some people it is. im officially a college student now *shrug* school is school. gets you ready for the things you wanna do and the things you dont want to do.
> 
> have a lovely life


End file.
